Hello, Kanto!
'Hello, Kanto! '''is the 1st episode of the first season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer Twis and his sister travel to the Kanto region to begin Spencer's Pokemon journey, getting Spencer's starter and starting their journey! Story (The story begins with a view of a cruise ship. It then zooms in to an overenergetic boy and his sister) Boy: I can't wait to go to the headquarters of Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs AND get my first Pokemon! This is gonna be great! Right, Rhonda? Rhonda: Well, Spencer, having Pokemon is pretty awesome. I'm pretty sure the reason Dad made me get so many day jobs was so I couldn't train my Pokemon, because he can't train Pokemon because of... Spencer: No! Don't make me remember! Rhonda: Well anyways, it's pretty cool. We didn't need this cruise ship because of... Spencer: Lapras! (Presses one of the Pokeballs on Rhonda's belt) (A red flash comes out of it, releasing Lapras) Spencer: Now what do you do, do you go like (fake girly voice) Lapras, use Ice Beam! Rhonda: Seriously? Lapras: Lapra! (Lapras uses Ice Beam, hitting someone's Pidgeot's wing) (The Pidgeot uses Hurricane, disturbing a pool) (A Carracosta, Octillery, and Dewott come out and shoots Hydro Pumps everywhere) (On the other side of the ship, the water hits a Golem, which uses Rock Blast) (The Rock Blast hits the ship pilot in the face, causing him the fall over and lose control of the ship) (The ship rocks back and forth, messing up everything) (The pilot gets back up, regains control, and looks at Spencer and Rhonda) Rhonda: I don't know what's scarier, what just happened, or that Lapras responded to that. (At the dock of Kanto...) Ship Captain: ...and don't even think about getting on another Pokemon Star Travel ship! Rhonda: Well, now we're banned from cruise ships. Spencer: Yeah, who needs those fancy ships. I'm gonna get my FIRST POKEMON!!! I'm gonna get Squirtle, no, Charmander, no, Squirtle, no Charmander... Rhonda: Well, the lab is that way, so... (Spencer runs in the direction) Rhonda: Great, more keeping Spencer out of trouble... (Spencer runs in front of the lab, stopping when he sees a boy his age) Spencer: Rodney... Rodney: Yah, rough ride, eh? Spencer: Even your name is ugly! Rodney: Hey, better then Spencer at least! And remember I've been beating you at everything since we met. Tag. Video Games. And Pokemon training will be no exception. Spencer: First one in the lab is a rotten Miltank Moo-Moo Dog! (runs inside the lab) Professor Oak: Well, new trainers. Always such a delight. I know Donny here, but what's you guys' names? Spencer: Spencer Twis! Wanna see my belly button? Rodney: Nobody does, Spencer. Donny: I call Squirtle! Rodney: Bulbasaur's mine! Spencer: I guess I'll have Charmander. Professor Oak: Here you go (gives Pokeballs). Also here's a Pokedex (gives Pokedexes). They will record Pokemon you see and let you know what their moves are. If you want to battle, please move it outside. My lab equipment costs thousands of dollars. (The kids go outside) Rodney: Hey, Donny-Boy, wanna battle? Donny: No, I'll train with ''nice ''trainers. See you later! (Runs away) Rodney: Ok, Spencer, let's battle! Go, Bulbasaur! (sends Bulbasaur out) Spencer: Go, Charmander! (sends out Charmander) Rodney: Bulbasaur, use VIne Whip! Spencer: Charmander, um... Use VIne Whip too! (Charmander just stares) (A vine comes out of Bulbasaur's back and strikes Charmander) Rodney: Ha! Use Tackle! Spencer: Um... Use Tackle too! (Charmander looks at Spencer and shrugs) (Bulbasaur tackles Charmander) Rodney: Man, your stupid! Charmander doesn't know the same moves as Bulbasaur! Spencer's Flashback of Professor Oak: ''They will record Pokemon you see and let you know what their moves are... (Spencer takes out his Pokedex and points it at Charmander) Pokedex: Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail is a sign of its emotions. If it goes out, it will die. This one knows: Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Smoke Screen. Spencer: Ooh... Charmander, use Ember! (Large fireballs appear on the end of Charmander's arms. He releases several small fireballs from them, which pelt Bulbasaur) Rodney: Hey, you hurt Bulbasaur! Spencer: Yah, well, you hurt Charmander. Use Smoke Screen! (Charmander breathes smoke, creating a cloud of smoke around him) Rodney: Hey, I can't see him! No matter, that was dumb. Now he can't see either! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip! (Bulbasaur reaches into the cloud with vines) Spencer: Use Ember! (A few small fireballs are seen flying our of the smoke cloud) (Bulbasaur takes his vines out of the smoke cloud, to see them burnt off at the tips) Rodney: How are you smart enough to do that? Spencer: My sister's friend used that trick with his Houndour. Rodney: Time to take drastic measures. Bulbasaur, use Tackle! (Bulbasaur charges into the cloud) Spencer: Use Scratch! Rodney: Use Vine Whip! Spencer: Use Ember! Rodney: Use Growl! Spencer: Use Scratch again! Rondey: Go! Win this for me! (After the intense battle, the smoke cloud clears to reveal Charmander lying on the ground and Bulbasaur jumping in victory) Rodney: Yay! I won, just like every other time, loser. Spencer: Well, maybe if you put that ego away for just a second, people would start liking you! Rodney: Face it, Spencer. I've been beating you at everything. Get ready for yet another losing streak. (walks away) Spencer: (looks sad) Rhonda: (Runs up) Well, it took me awhile to find you. The obvious sign was the smoke rising up from here. I see you chose Charmander. Did you do a battle? Spencer: Yeah, against that jerk, Rodney. Rhonda: Yah, but you can't win 'em all. I was watching you. I heard you mention my friend and his Houndour. How do you think I felt when he beat all three of my Pokemon with that strategy? Now, you little guy looks beat, let's get him to the Pokemon center. Spencer: OK! (picks up Charmander and carries him) (The two Twis's walk to the nearest Pokemon center to get Charmander healed up.) Category:Episodes